Havyk: Rolling Thunder
by muahahahaboo
Summary: This is a continuation to Defense: Death in Vain. I don't know how long I was dead or asleep. And I know I was dead. I woke up in some kind of training facility. And my story goes on... Rated T. Note: Have resumed working on this!
1. Chapter 1: A Harsh Awakening

Havyk: Rolling Thunder

Author's Note: Please note that everything in this story is fiction and takes place in the future. Also, it is not based or similar to the game Crysis. I just needed a title and it sounded good. I would like to thank my fans who made this story possible and the extra push to get the job done. Expect more, longer chapters!

Chapter 1: A Harsh Awakening

It is well that war is so terrible, or we should grow too fond of it.  
-Robert E. Lee

"_Fall back!!" the General yelled, but it was too late. The F-22's had released their bombs, and the brave soldiers who ran up to the enemies were burned out. I watched in horror as our guys were burned and killed. They stumbled back and fell, burning in their own armor._

I jolted up in my bed and opened my eyes. "Just a dream…" I said to myself. I looked around me and everything seemed white. "A hospital," I said to myself. I thought back on what happened…

Thousands of enemies had died… We were being overrun... _The last thing I remember was being shot by friendly fire and… and… I had died, hadn't I? I HAD died. So why am I here? Is this heaven? Because I'm pretty sure hell looks a lot more different. _

It didn't look like a normal hospital either. It was like I was in Area 51 or something. _Everything_ was white. There were no windows either and the air smelled of antibacterial freshener. Hell, I wasn't even hooked up to one of those heart monitors. Just then someone that looked like a surgeon came into the room.

"Remain here," he said in a calm voice, "We are seeing if you qualify." With that, he left the room.

_Qualify? For what? I had never requested for anything. Damn, my whole body hurts… crap. _

I rested down on my bed and stared at the ceiling for many minutes and soon I got tired. Eventually, I fell asleep for many hours. When I woke up again, I was chained to the bed.

"Hey, wha-?" I said.

The same man I had seen earlier was beside me with a syringe. "Please remain relaxed. This will only take a minute." He injected something into me and almost instantly I became tired. I tried to fight the overwhelming feeling of sleepiness, and I struggled to keep my eyes open. But it was no use.

Hours later, I again woke up. No lights were on, it was virtually pitch black, when a voice boomed on a speaker, "Please find the exit."

"It's pitch black," I grumbled to myself. "How am I supposed to find it?" And then I saw it, the small crack that you would normally see on the outside of a door on the wall. "Huh," I grunted to myself. It was too dark for a normal person to see and I didn't understand how I saw it. But I went to the door and opened it.

Three Marines were there. _Marines? I'm in the Army!_ I thought to myself. They opened fire, and I shut the door. I didn't know how I had the reactions to do that. It was too quick, even for me. I barricaded the door with a trashcan that was next to my bed. Again, it was white.

"Please do not barricade the door. Neutralize the Marines or you will not qualify."

"The hell-?" The Marines pushed through the door and tried to shoot, but in here, they couldn't see anything. I stepped in front of a Marine, yanked away his weapon, and hit him with the butt of it. I didn't know what was happening, but everything seemed to go in slow motion. I used it to my advantage. I shot the others, and the _crack_ of the bullet signified that they were plastic, meant to knock out, but not kill.

"Your instinctive reactions will guide you through this obstacle course. Please continue through."


	2. Chapter 2: A Nice Day

Any soldier worth his salt should be anti-war. And yet there are things still worth fighting for. -H. Norman Schwarzkopf

Chapter 2: A Nice Day

I thought about it for a second. What if this guy had set up _another _ambush? But then, there was no way out of this without going through. I pushed on with my new HK416. I soon came to another door and opened it. I looked in awe and shock. In front of me was a football field's worth of sand!

"Please cross the minefield. A helicopter will escort you."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I said to myself. Soon, I found an answer to my own question. A UH-60 Black Hawk hovered overhead, with both miniguns on it manned.

"Holy shi-" I didn't get to finish my sentence. A spray of sand went up a foot from my feet. It was a warning shot. I sprinted across the 100-yard field as fast as I could, setting off mines as I went along. Of course, shrapnel hit me, but I didn't feel it. Adrenaline was pumping through my system as the helicopter pilot tried to shoot me. If I stopped, I knew his bullets wouldn't miss.

I crossed the field in a matter of seconds, and the helicopter stopped shooting. I was on concrete now, and another door was in front of me. I tried to turn the knob-it was locked.

The voice boomed again from an unknown source. "Please, you know better than that."

_Are you mocking me? Shut the hell up! _Angrily, I raised my knee to my chest, raised my gun up horizontally with both hands, and brought my heel of my foot down on the door. The door flew five feet before hitting the ground, landing on a soldier with a M2 Browning machine gun. The man managed to squeeze a few rounds off before he flew back, and the .50 caliber rounds almost managed to hit me.

"Jesus Christ," I panted to myself. I was scared. _Why were they doing this to me? Those were live rounds. Crap, did I leave those boots in that place? _I couldn't remember.

"Very nice. You impress me. You have one more stage to go. Please note that in this stage, if you get fatally hit or die, you will not qualify. Only fifteen out of the other forty-nine participants have passed this training. The others are either unconscious or dead."

_Holy crap! I was shot in the chest for Christ's sake! How'd they revive me? _And then it hit me. _Oh crap. I'm going to have to do another course. One I might die from._ _And only 15 people made it through? Frigging piece of … _I kept swearing to myself, repeating the same word over and over again for five seconds.

After a quick prayer, I checked myself for wounds. Pieces of shrapnel had lodged in my back, arms, and legs. I pulled out the shrapnel out. None of them had gotten deep enough to lodge somewhere I couldn't pull it out from. Blood leaked from the wounds, either dripping off my elbows, absorbed in my shirt, or absorbed in my long pants.

I stepped through an opening with my weapon's stock to my shoulder. I walked slowly ahead. What I saw shocked me. I was smack dab right in the center of a football field. There were so much places to hide, and they probably would shoot me all at the same time and kill me.

"Please eliminate the hostile targets."

"I frigging know," I said in an irritated voice.

As soon as I had finished my sentence, a round shot the middle of my tibia and snapped it. I stifled the pain and fell to the floor. Normally I would have screamed out, but an overwhelming urge made me keep quiet. I was pretty sure that I didn't have this instinct before, and I was thankful I had it now.

I didn't hear the sound. _Damn, they have silencers._ But then I saw it, less then three inches of unprotected knee. He was getting ready to fire again. I flipped over so I was in a prone position and took aim. I noticed that my hand barely shook and my aim was almost still. It was almost as if I had stopped breathing so I could aim. But I still breathed heavily from the adrenaline and pain. Yet, although my target was more than 70 meters away from me, I squeezed off a total of only four rounds before I hit him. He fell forward and yelled in pain and I pumped more plastic rounds into him. He became unconscious. Suddenly, five more popped up and started shooting at me and I started shooting them, knocking out whoever was foolish enough to stand up. I soon eliminated the threat with three wounds. One was from the first who jumped me. Two others had come from this firefight. All three had gone in and out.

_Oh my god. It can't get any worse than this._ _Its still frigging daylight and I'm stuck on a football field with no cover. The hell am I supposed to do?_

I didn't try to stand up. I tore off my sleeve and started wrapping it around my broken leg. I then dragged myself do one of the exits of the football stadium.

"Ah, perfect. You have a broken leg. This will make even quicker work of you."

An APC rolled out. _Shizzle. I hate my life._

I stared hopelessly as the APC rode on at full speed, about to make me road kill on a football field. Who would've thought of that? But I managed to roll over, and the driver didn't see me. He drove right past me. And stopped. Five troops piled out the back and I shot them all. I picked up an M4, as I was sure I had spent more than half the magazine in the HK416. _This has gone too far._ With my new M4, I tried to use it as a cane to stand so I could use one leg to walk. I had read once about someone who raced, fractured her tibia, tried to stand, and it sort of snapped in, like how a dog's leg looked like. I hopped away. The APC must've thought that its five-man team killed me, because it didn't bother to look back until I was at the exit.

"Congratulations. You have survived. There are now a total of sixteen survivors. Inside you will find treatment for all your wounds and an explanation."

I went inside, and what I saw made me gag. The ones that had survived stayed true to the old saying, "No man left behind." There were no doctors, only basic medical equipment.

The wounded men and women that had failed the test were sitting and had needles in their arm while were holding up their own IV's. The dead were piled on the floor and caked together while the ones who had passed were also sitting on chairs, deep in thought. I didn't recognize a face. There were a couple women who said they had passed. I had a feeling these were the people whom I would soon rely on for my life. _Jesus Christ._ What was originally a white room was now covered in blood.


	3. Chapter 3: Code Named Javelins

Chapter 3: Coded Named Javelins

A soldier will fight long and hard for a bit of colored ribbon. -Napoleon Bonaparte

One of the men closest to me, managed to smile and choke up the words, "You had a good time in that field, huh?" I sat down and grabbed an IV for myself. I had lost a lot of blood. I hooked myself up to one.

Ignoring the topic, I asked, "What's your name?"

"Pinky. I'm a Sergeant"

"So… Pinky, huh?"

"Don't you dare joke around with that name, you'll see what happens." He smirked. "So what's your name? Forgetful? You probably forgot your boots at that white room." He tried to laugh, but immediately stopped. He had gone through a lot. That's when I noticed the rest of them had boots. Some were talking to each other. All of them were talking English, but about a quarter of them had accents, including Pinky, who I think was Russian. They were probably also kidnapped, some from foreign countries.

"Sergeant Bryan," I said. "Any idea what they're doin'?"

"Beats me. Said they were gonna-"

Just then what seemed to be an invisible door opened. The wall just slid apart to reveal a woman walking through. She walked towards the middle of the room with four medics. The medics all started to bring the dead and wounded through the opening in the wall, which must have led to another room.

"Greetings," she said. "All of you have shown skill in battle that exceeds the standards of Delta Force Under Military Code 42706, you are now conscripted to the United Nations Special Tactical Warfare-code named Javelins." With that, she left the room and more medics came in to treat our wounds.

A few of the men and woman whispered to each other while others like me and Pinky just stared. We were both thinking the same thing: _better than Delta Force? No way!_ But it explained a lot. I now understood why I was put through this.

I managed to talk to my new friend. "So… uhh… I guess we'll be working together for a while, huh?"

"So it seems," he spoke, in a deep Russian accent. Then he looked at me and asked, "Were you Special Forces?"

"No," I replied, "Regular Army."

"Yes… It seems that everyone here has never gone through Special Forces. It was like they were saving us for this."

"Huh, its funny, never thought I was that good."

One of the medics came over to me and said, "Anything broken? Wounds? What?"

"I got a broken tibia and several bullet and shrapnel wounds," I replied.

He sterilized the other wounds with alcohol. I flinched at it and grit my teeth. Soon enough, he came to work on my tibia. He must have stayed there for a few minutes. I looked at what he was doing. He gave me a shot with heavy anesthetic, and then started cutting my skin open. I had to look away. I didn't know what happened, but he walked away with blood on his hands and I looked at my leg. I was shocked. I had seen him cut open my skin to get to the tibia, and now it looked like a scar that had been there for months. I felt my leg with and I found out that the bone was healed.

"The hell?" I whispered.

The lady we had seen earlier came back into the room when the medics had worked on everyone.

"Please come through the opening, I will explain what has happened to you."

We filed through the "door" and took a seat. It was like an auditorium. She sat in front of us.

When we had settled she began to talk. "Today is July 20, same year. It is currently 1345 hours. My name is Dr. Alisa Sierra. Your body has been biologically altered. These drugs are safe, effective, and have been proven. Instincts important to your survival and effectiveness in combat have been boosted. Fear has been dulled, and wounds will not hurt as much. Your retinas have been altered so that they can adjust quickly, and in the dark, will absorb more light than a normal person. You muscles will have gotten stronger, as some of you have noticed, and so has your steadiness. During critical times, primal instincts will be boosted to ensure a greater chance of survival as well as effective thinking. Your reaction times have been boosted, some as little as 150 percent, and some as much as 500 percent. You will be the most effective soldiers in the history of mankind. Here is your trainer." A man around the age of 30 came out. "His name is Major Draco Scaraken. Until now, he has been the only Javelin in the UNSTW. With that, I must go." She turned around and said something to the Major. After that, she walked away.

"Alright. All of you have been demoted to Recruits! We start fresh again! Now hit the showers and get to bed! Tomorrow the real training starts," the Major shouted.

One of the men stood up and asked, "Sir, we don't know where it is!"

"Well then, find it! Fall out recruits!"


	4. Chapter 4: Hells Playground

Chapter 4: Hell's Playground

Chapter 4: Hell's Playground

War educates the senses, calls into action the will, perfects the physical constitution, brings men into such swift and close collision in critical moments that man measures man. –Ralph Waldo Emerson

"Wake up recruits! You boys and girls been oversleeping!"

I recognized the voice. It was the Major's. Immediately, I rolled out of my bed onto the floor and began to pick myself up. I stood at attention as he walked past all of us. We were two lines on his left and right. I looked at my watch secretly. We had only been asleep for a couple hours.

He walked through the human passageway. "Today, we're going to have a very special breakfast. It's spaghetti. Tomorrow, we train. Now get to your teeth, double time!"

We went to the bathroom with our toothbrushes. Over the years, health had become a big part of the military, and now required things such as brushing your teeth, daily showers, etc. After the few minute ordeal, we changed into our old uniforms, although now the patch had the word JAVELINS on it and there were two spears crossed together like an X. We then flooded into the mess hall and waited in line to get our food.

After we sat down, we started mashing the food into our mouths. The women in our platoon started looking at everybody and laughing together.  
After a minute into our meal, our Major came in. "Listen up, we are going running! This is what you will know as "The Flip-Flop run." You will know why. Follow me men!"

The Flip-Flop run turned out to be a ten-mile run. Every mile there would be logs on water, making it hard to run on. Occasionally we would have to run in place on the logs. Everybody except the Major fell in it. The way he looked, it seemed he had been doing this for years. I pulled myself over the log and tried to stand again. As soon as I tried to jog, I fell again. This time, I saw a crocodile in front of me. Even though it was half my size and I could easily overpower it, my instincts made me splash out of the water and onto the log. From then on, that was how I started getting the hang of log running.

At the end of our run, we were tired, sweaty, shocked, and wet. "That was a good first try. We'll take a break and jog to the playground. Don't worry, its much easier."

That had taken about an hour. I found out that the jog to the playground was four miles more uphill a mountain.

The playground was an obstacle course. "Alright, we're going to have one test today. The test is going to be how fast you can make it through. There will be multiple false passageways, and you must figure out your way to the end. Your food has been reheated, and everybody except the last person gets to go back and finish it up.

To be honest, we didn't want to finish it up. During the 10-mile run, we had vomited it back up.

During the obstacle course, I had been recording it in my brain, like a map. I would then sprint to another part and record it too. After a few minutes, I had found the exit to the maze. I looked behind me and thought over about what I had done. I had to climb over walls, run everywhere, climb ropes, and even do the splits, which had hurt like hell. Right now, my torn muscles still hurt.

I didn't want to leave Pinky behind though; he was going to be last. So I made a vow to be last with him. Then there would be now last person. I stayed and waited for what seemed like hours when he finally came.

"You gonna go through?" he asked.

"Yeah, lets go together."

"No, no. You were first, why don't you go through."

"Let's go through together."

"Alright, thanks."

We then continued through.

As we got out two men pinned us to the ground and we fought back. I punched the guy that brought down Pinky and Pinky did the same to the person that jumped me. They fell flat on the ground, unconscious. We walked back to the mess hall together.


	5. Chapter 5: Icy Combat

Chapter 5: Icy Combat

Chapter 5: Icy Combat

Briefing: General Trowzkwa Dalenai, a former Soviet Union general, has gone underground. He is massing large forces and building weaponry. Taking him out will buy a great amount of time

Primary Objective: Take out General Trowzkwa Dalenai at all costs.

Secondary Objectives: Remain undetected, destroy as many weaponry as you can.

I leaned over the small bump of snow. In front of me was the enemy headquarters. Pinky and I were tasked with infiltrating it and taking out the general. The rest had the base surrounded. Although there were four guards, one on each corner of the base, we were nearly invisible with our Advanced Adaptation Camouflage System.

I spoke into my headset. "Set 1, execute." 'Sets' were basically stages of an operation. Although not used in common military terminology, it kept things organized. Instantly, all four guards fell from the Advanced Stabilized Silenced Sniper Rifle or the SR-89. You could see the shot literally take off half the skull as the guards fell.

"Set 2, execute." The soldiers near the weapons were taken out and dragged away while explosions were set. "Set 3, executing." That was my cue. Pinky and I silently dragged ourselves to the headquarters, the only thing exposing us were our shapes.

All of a sudden, a security officer came out. I pulled the trigger and silently gunned him down. He didn't go down quietly though, he went down screaming his lungs out. My senses suddenly became enhanced as fear struck through me. Five soldiers had come out to investigate and they had seen us. I fired five rounds, five fell. I stood up and ran.

The alarm blared. I screamed into my headset, "Save 3 execute!" That was our panic option. We would plant charges on the whole building and blow everything to hell while taking out as many of them as we could. I rushed towards the building and took out a pack of the primitive, yet effective C-4. All of us had done the same. Soldiers had come out, trying to delay us from coming in to take out the general. But that wasn't our goal. As soon as I had taken cover, we pressed the trigger. A massive explosion of C-4 occurred.

All the soldiers that had come out either died from the explosion or were crushed to death by the debris. We advanced cautiously. No enemies popped up. I started digging through the rubble and found the general. He was still alive. I shot him in the head but he fired first.  
He instantly died while I didn't. I was bleeding from a hole just above my hipbone on the right. I staggered back and winced at the pain. The snow around me turned red as I swung around. Pinky, who was at my side the whole time, screamed for a medic.

As the medic ran across to me, I could tell he was worried. This was expected to be a quick operation, with no flaws. He had brought a minimum amount of equipment for this situation. The only thing he could do was bandage it. After the bleeding had stopped, he gave me a shot of morphine.

"You are one lucky guy, man. Just missed your gut. Tomorrow we're gonna do the real thing. We're gonna break through enemy lines with a few jarheads." With that, Pinky walked away.


	6. Chapter 6: Frosty Failure

Author's Note: This will be the last chapter. Thanks for staying fans of this story. I'm sorry this had to take so long, but typing stories is not my thing anymore.

Chapter 6: Frosty Failure

I fired my weapon in bursts, as did most of us and the platoon of Marines. With heavy sniper fire coming at us, everybody had their AACS suits on. The only thing that gave us away to the snipers was our muzzle flash.

We used that heavily to our advantage. We would be firing and then the enemy would fire back, and they wouldn't see us flanking them until we fired at them from somewhere else. Of course, we took out some of their snipers that way, but they were pretty far.

We could see the fear in the enemy. They were panicking. We had the element of surprise, but at this rate, it would wear off. We were dealing with professional soldiers. Scared, but professional.

"Hey!" I looked to my right. Pinky was yelling to me. "Marines want me and you to flank 'em!"

"Alright!" I looked around. Barely any cover. "Get to the snipers and take 'em out! I take out some of the ones up front! Go!"  
Pinky dashed across without kicking up much sand. I also went up and ran to the enemy. With my assault rifle in my arms, I silently landed in the sand next to the enemy in their hole. I mentally made a quick checklist. I would shoot them with my assault rifle until I had spent the clip, then I would go to my pistol. After that I would charge the remaining enemies if any. I pulled out the clip in the assault rifle and checked to make sure it still had bullets.

I took a breath. I moved and the enemy didn't see me. As I fired the third shot, someone took the time to notice and shout to the others. They turned to fire on me, but most of their force was gone and the bullets just reflected off my armor. I put down most of them with my assault rifle on semi auto. I pulled out my pistol and hesitated on the trigger when it came to the last man. It was an officer. He looked about 30, and a veteran of many conflicts. When he saw that I hesitated, he grinned. I moved as quick as I could, but it was too late. He had a grenade out and had pulled the pin. This time, I moved the opposite direction and the blast came a few seconds after. I had flown myself onto my gut and the front of my suit was encrusted with mud.

"Move up, move up!" I yelled. As I said that, all of the marines including the Javelins ran towards the trench I was in. What it seemed like was an army charging. I'd have pissed my pants if they were on the other side. At this points the snipers were firing a bullet a second. Pinky had managed to take three snipers out when he was overrun with lead and forced to retreat. As he was jumping into the ditch, a stray bullet has hit him in his back. The AACS suit did not deflect it. As he fell, I reacted and caught him just as he reached the ground.

I watched in horror as blood came out of the hole in his back. "Pinky! Medic! Get a medic over here!"

As a Corpsman came over, I could tell Pinky knew he was going to die. His face was completely blank, but still displayed emotion. He would never see his family, his friends, or me again. He would be dead, under some rock somewhere. The Corpsman collapsed on his knees next to the body and started working immediately. "Good luck," I said.

I returned to firing at the enemy. More snipers fell. I was God's Instrument of War. And I damn well served my purpose. As the snipers retreated, I ordered a push. I called the platoon's CO.

"Lieutenant Kruger!"

"Yeah?"

"Get your men and circle around back. Hit 'em hard and break in!"

The Lieutenant didn't say a word. He nodded and shouted to his company and they all charged right. The enemy had fallen back to their camp.

There was one thing I didn't see though. Two .50 caliber Browning Machine Guns. Outdated, but effective.

"Damn!" The Marines had started running back and losing multiple men. As Marines dropped and screamed, I lifted myself out of the trench and started firing. I didn't know what I was doing. To draw fire and buy the Marines time, I guess. I was hit multiple times, but the Marines were close to safety. I felt the Marines, the backbone of my country's modern army, were pitiful. I dropped to one knee as the pain took control of me.

I kept firing, none of my bullets scored. They say before a person dies, their whole life flashes before them. I had none of that. Just a swirl of emotions. Sadness for my comrades and the marines. Sad that I would die. Happy that because of me, Marines had been saved.

But at that moment, I felt a tug. I looked up and I saw a Marine was dragging me. He was shot in the leg and screamed in pain, but kept going. He was shot twice more, but he kept dragging me. He collapsed in the trench and when I turned him over, He wasn't breathing. At that moment, I had changed my opinion about the Marines.

"Fall back!" Kruger shouted.

I felt myself being dragged and my blood was dripping on the white snow. At the same time, the other Javelins and I were firing back at the enemy.

I felt myself fading away. I looked around one last time, all the dead and wounded were being dragged, just like me. Marines were dragging us back, all the while being exposed and vulnerable.

My vision blurred, just like last time, but I fought it. I looked at the marine dragging me. His face told me everything. He was just a scared boy who wanted to let go of me and run for his life, but even without being told to, he was dragging me.

"You're going to be alright," he said. Moments later, he was shot. He screamed and fell limp.

The last thing I saw was another Marine picking the dead soldier up. And I knew that these Marines weren't just trying to do their jobs. They were ordinary men doing the extraordinary, watching over each other, and simply trying to stay alive.


End file.
